User talk:Luke80
There a reason why my username has been blocked? --Luke80 11:14, 26 October 2006 (UTC) :Hi Luke, there was a bug on Wikia yesterday where some users ended up blocked by accident because the software thought they were sharing an IP when they weren't. This is resolved now so you should be able to edit normally again. Sorry about the problem. Angela talk 05:12, 27 October 2006 (UTC) ::Okay - thanks for the help! --Luke80 08:43, 27 October 2006 (UTC) Featured article Hey Luke. Just so you know we are trying to do changes like Featured article on the first of the month and we also have set up a nomination process. Just check out the link above. Thanks --Sneg 11:59, 27 October 2006 (UTC) ::Really? I did'nt know anything about that - sorry. I just picked the longest artcle that was'nt a copy and paste from Memory-Alpha. The fact that it was one of my articles had nothing to do with it ;) --Luke80 17:24, 27 October 2006 (UTC) :::Not a big deal. :-D --Sneg 18:36, 27 October 2006 (UTC) Hey Luke... Sneg, Kevin and I are trying to get through to Homesun, in a last ditch effort to communicate. Deleting the Species and cultures (Space Trek) page where Sneg and I left messages for him as "rubbish" doesn't help matters at all. Before you start arbitrarily doing things like that, you might try actually being involved on this wiki you started. --TimPendragon 18:22, 1 November 2006 (UTC) Okay, well, what has Homesun actually done to be blocked in the first place? --Luke80 06:22, 3 November 2006 (UTC) :It's pretty well summarized on the Community Portal page. Also, talk to Sneg and Sasoriza. The three of us have tried numerous times to communicate with him to no avail. --TimPendragon 06:28, 3 November 2006 (UTC) Forums Hey Luke - since you seem to have the most "power" here can you look into getting a forum set up? http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Forum_set_up This would really help keep things "neat and clean" on the Community portal. Also I know Sasoriza has some plans for fixing the stylesheet but doesn't have access as an Admin. Anything you can do to help would be welcomed. --Sneg 18:20, 12 November 2006 (UTC) :This question might be suitably directed to Angela as well. Assuming she decides in our favor for a change. --Sasoriza 18:27, 12 November 2006 (UTC) ::I shall look into it shortly. --Luke80 21:34, 12 November 2006 (UTC) :::Please don't forget - will help the Community Portal greatly. --Sneg 20:34, 24 November 2006 (UTC) ::::I was going to look into it... and then suddenly ITS ALL CHANGED!!! But its good. I like it. :D --Luke80 17:21, 3 December 2006 (UTC) Birthday Well according to your userpage - Happy Birthday. --Sneg 15:32, 19 November 2006 (UTC) :Yep, happy b'day Luke. --The NCC Factor 16:08, 19 November 2006 (UTC) ::Happy bday! Mine was the 12th. Scorpios, unite! (And no one wished me one. Thanks, STEUsters.) --19:11, 19 November 2006 (UTC) :::Thanks a lot everyone. :D I've had a brilliant day. And please let the community know if its your birthday, so we can all wish you many happy returns. Thanks again all. --Luke80 21:30, 19 November 2006 (UTC) I'm Back I am starting out clean again! Please read Forum:Logo Thank you. -- Sneg Admin•Talk 15:02, 22 January 2007 (UTC) USS Kongo (NCC-1710) I request you have a look at this little matter on the USS Kongo (NCC-1710) talk page. One Sasoriza does not understand certain things I think. I think an uninvolved party should look into it. I did the research, I created the page, and frankly his wrong assumptions are tantamount to vandalism. :Vandalism? Hardly. Maybe you're taking this a little too personally. I can be as impartial as the next guy, but you have to take a look around and see how things are done here, with regards to formatting. Complaining to Luke isn't going to help you. The Expanded Universe isn't a forum for putting any ol' thing you want. :But, I agree. Let another admin take a look at it and step in. Maybe I'm not seeing it objectively enough. 04:32, 24 February 2007 (UTC) Hey Luke... ...going to do anything with these two articles? :Klingon IKS Troubles heat up :War is Postponed Maybe incorporate them into a Unity article or something? Just wondered, because those tags have been on there a while now. 22:12, 26 February 2007 (UTC) Bonjour *Je cherche un Startrek Wikia fr sans sortir de wikia!--''Wikisoft*'' @@@-fr 10:31, 18 March 2007 (UTC) The Borg Episode Template Hey there, would you mind if I expanded the Borg Episode template so it can include fan fiction as well? I just think it would be a great idea if different series using the Borg were listed on there so people can see other stories and films with the Borg as a central part. Also, could this template maybe be used with other races, i.e. Klingon, Romulan, Dominion, etc? I thought I would be polite and ask first instead of just barging on in and changing things. Thanks! --usscantabrian 05:22, 11 July 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, thats fine. I always intended to let everyone else add to the template. I just wanted to put the Unity stuff in there to start it off. Go for it! ;) --Luke80 08:28, 11 July 2007 (UTC) Rakelli You say that Rakellus is the homeworld of the Rakelli. I have described in pretty great depth what Rakelli culture was. In the series, I described the Rakelli as being both the best cloth-makers in the galaxy and the worst fashionistas in the galaxy and, as such, they dominate the galactic fashion industry, or at least its luxury segment. Does it contradict the informations given in Star Trek: Unity? If so, I will have to re-edit the Rakelli article. Also, I have quoted a few specific locations on Rakellus, that existed as of 2385 in the timeline: the National Fashion Institute and the National Wardrobe. (The Rakelli National Wardrobe is like the Library of the U.S. Congress in Washington D.C., only this place is for clothing) Although Star Trek: Unity is considered as partly canon as far as is concerned, I have a few concerns. Can I list them in the Rakellus article? One last thing: I have also alluded to the food: they could eat gagh but that doesn't mean they didn't eat something other than gagh.--Vika-crow 19:44, January 10, 2010 (UTC) =Current events draft= Hey Luke, dropping this in here since we're not sure what else to do with it and it's more of a personal page (and you created it). Articles to be created The following is a list of articles which it would be good for the site to create. Since this site has a "non-canon material allowed" policy, we will accept information from Star Trek computer games. I wish to build up this side of the site. Below is a list of "historical events", as portrayed in computer games. 2376 *The Omega Conflict of 2376 - Star Trek: Armada 1 (PC Game) *The Borg Invasion of the Beta Quadrant - Star Trek: Armada 2 (PC Game) *The Cardassian Uprising of 2376 - Star Trek: Armada 2 (PC Game) Also, there's been a vote to give me bureaucrat status. If you can take care of that, it'd be much appreciated. Thank you in advance. 11:45, 25 October 2007 (UTC) Unity Care to explain why you reverted all my edits on ? 20:27, 10 December 2007 (UTC) The Doctor I'm looking forward to see the appearance of the Doctor in the Star Trek: Unity series as I'm quite looking forward to your take that the Time Lords have a counterpart race in the Star Trek universe. I toyed with the idea originally as the Guardian of Forever features in a couple of episodes of Star Trek: New Frontiers, but I decided against it as it appeared to me that as the Time Lords existed outside of time and space plus controlled passage to parallel universes meant that they were the only kind. Regardless, I look forward to seeing this alternate take. (-: --The Doctor 23:28, 21 March 2008 (UTC) Opinion needed Please take a look at Forum:Rank capitalization#So yeah.... --Kevin W.•Talk to me 02:38, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Bureaucrat I've got someone registering a bot to make some image edits. Can you make User:JoeyaaBot a sysop? Also, considering that you and Sasoriza aren't as active as you used to be, would you be willing to promote me to bureaucrat so we have someone with those capabilities here on a regular basis? --Kevin W.•Talk to me 04:09, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :Uh, it should be a sysop, not a bureaucrat. Sorry if I wasn't clear. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 20:41, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Can you remove it from the bureaucrat group? I think that may be getting in the way of flagging it as a bot. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 00:01, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :::The problem there is that local bureaucrats can't flag bot accounts as bots, they have to request it. If everyone here is OK with that we can do that. [[User:Joeyaa|'Joey']] [[User_talk:Joeyaa|'(talk)']] 00:14, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Aha. I see. Well, in that case, go ahead. I'm sure Luke won't object. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 00:15, January 19, 2010 (UTC) [[User:Joeyaa|'Joey']] [[User_talk:Joeyaa|'(talk)']] 01:38, January 19, 2010 (UTC) A Question May I ask why the copyedit tag was added to the F-K War article? – SushiTheLegend 12:55, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Affiliate Hi, Luke. I'm an admin over at Mass Effect Fanon, and I was wondering if you would consider a possible affiliation with the wiki. MEF is a wiki on the rise and we could always use a friendly affiliate. I know Wikia is a community, so if you do approve, I'd put it to a vote in the forums or wherever events like this are discussed. If you do not agree, I'm fine with it. Thanks. --[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 21:11, July 3, 2010 (UTC)